headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Always Accountable
"Always Accountable" is the sixth episode of season six of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the seventy-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jeffrey F. January with a script written by Heather Bellson. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 15th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Daryl Dixon gets cut off from Abraham Ford and Sasha Williams. While Daryl deals with a trio of trouble-makers who get the drop on him, Abraham and Sasha take shelter inside of an abandoned office building where Abraham comes across a supply of cigars and an operable RPG. Cast Note: Not all cast members who are credited in the series necessarily make an appearance in this episode. See Credits for a list of actors who do not appear in this episode. Principal Cast Also starring Guest starring Co-starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Always Accountable" and "Always Accountable" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * This episode had a viewership of 12.871 million people, which is up by .431 from "Now". * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead directed by Jeffrey F. January. It is his first episode from season six. He previously directed the season five episode, "Four Walls and a Roof". * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead written by Heather Bellson. It is her second episode as the sole writer on a script. It is her first episode from season six. Heather previously wrote the script for the season five episode, "Them". Credits * Series regular Steven Yeun's name is removed from the opening credit sequence for this episode. This was done as part of a gimmick to trick viewers into believing that his character, Glenn Rhee, was killed by walkers in "Thank You". * Actor Andrew Lincoln, who plays Rick Grimes, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Lauren Cohan, who plays Maggie Greene, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Chandler Riggs, who plays Carl Grimes, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Danai Gurira, who plays Michonne, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Melissa McBride, who plays Carol Peletier, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Lennie James, who plays Morgan Jones, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Eugene Porter makes a behind-the-scenes appearance in this episode only. Actor Josh McDermitt's voice is heard at the very end of the episode on a walkie talkie saying, "Help". * Actress Christian Serratos, who plays Rosita Espinosa, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Alanna Masterson, who plays Tara Chambler, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Seth Gilliam, who plays Gabriel Stokes, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Alexandra Breckenridge, who plays Jessie Anderson, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Ross Marquand, who plays Aaron, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actor Austin Nichols, who plays Spencer Monroe, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Tovah Feldshuh, who plays Deanna Monroe, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. Appearances * This is the first appearance of The Saviors, whose membership in this episode includes several unidentified gunmen, as well as Wade and Cam. * This is the first appearance of Dwight. * This is the first appearance of Sherry. It is her only appearance this season. She appears next in "The Cell". * This is the first appearance of Wade. Only the back of his legs are shown, but he is heard speaking. * This is the first appearance of Cam. First and only appearance of Cam's left arm, which Wade cuts off after he is bitten by a walker. * First and only appearance of Tina; dies in this episode. * First and only appearance of fuel truck walker. Squelched in the head by Daryl Dixon with a knife. * First appearance of walker behind glass door. * First and only appearance of soldier walker. Squelched when his body slid off the top of the building. * First and only appearance of the walker that bites Cam's arm. Quotes * Sherry: I'm sorry. * Daryl Dixon: You will be. .... * Wade: He only wanted to take this so far. He only wants ass that's willing. .... * Sherry: People will trade anything for safety, for knowing that they're safe. * Dwight: Everything. So they got nothing left except... existing. * Daryl Dixon: Hey, nobody's safe anymore. Can't promise people that anyhow. * Dwight: You could promise the people who want to hear it. .... * Sasha Williams: Where did you get that? * Abraham Ford: It is the fruit of some off-the-chart stupidity. Some Grade-A, butt steak idiocy. * Sasha Williams: Self-awareness is a beautiful thing. * Abraham Ford: Yes, it is. .... * Sasha Williams: the walkie All right. * Daryl Dixon: the walkie That's 20? * Sasha Williams: the walkie It will be. 642 is a mile ahead. We gotta put distance between us and them before the turn off. * Abraham Ford: the walkie So floor it. * Daryl Dixon: the walkie All right, try to keep up. * Sasha Williams: chuckles on the walkie Daryl, have you looked at this car? Believe me, we want to get back there, too. .... * Sasha Williams: You have choices. And without walkers, and bullets, and shit hitting the fan, you're accountable for them. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Rachel Goodlett Katz - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Caleb Womble - Co-producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * * * ---- Category:2015 television episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Jeffrey F. January Category:Heather Bellson Category:Robert Kirkman Category:David Alpert Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Tom Luse Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Scott M. Gimple Category:Bear McCreary Category:Jolly Dale Category:Paul Gadd Category:Matthew Negrete Category:Channing Powell Category:Corey Reed Category:Angela Kang Category:Seth Hoffman Category:Denise M. Huth Category:Caleb Womble Category:Amy Barnes Category:Alex Coley Brown Category:Christina Perez Category:Rachel Goodlett Katz Category:Norman Reedus Category:Michael Cudlitz Category:Sonequa Martin-Green Category:Austin Amelio Category:Christine Evangelista Category:Darin Cooper Category:Matt Lowe Category:Liz E. Morgan Category:Episodes with crew categories